


【黑月/R】圣徒

by Ringo0726



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Religious Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo0726/pseuds/Ringo0726
Summary: *R-18！！69/Oral.etc*路西法门徒恶魔黑尾x教堂年轻神父月岛*宗教神话相关请勿纠结*LOFTER_ID: Ringo/Weibo: Ringo0726
Relationships: Gabriel/Lucifer, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【黑月/R】圣徒

“你不是人。”

“唷，神父很厉害嘛，这都能看出来。”

他盯着他，昏黄光线刺穿花彩玻璃缝，劈开两人之间虚无的空气。

一半光明，一半阴影。

钟楼开始撞击报时，惊起一联鸦雀在天幕下盘桓。

烛火明灭，流泪，凝固，干涸，最后在风中死去。

【1】

他跋涉了太久，越过漫长的国境线一路向东。黑色衣袍飒飒，只后领子有一块硬邦邦的，有点像路过的上一个国家，男人都喜欢厚风衣，面料必须挺括扎实。

只不过他身上的这块硬邦邦又腥又甜。

留下这块印记的人是谁，那气味绝对不是自己的。但始终没有线索，原形失血死去的一刹那，这世界便再容不下一个六神无主的小猫魔生存。路西法不再庇佑，自此被迫从原生地驱逐，只万幸他长着乌发乌瞳，眉目轮廓好看，人们不会一下嗅出非我族类的味道而将他绑在木桩上燃烧，像许多控制不住妖魔气息的同类那样。

离群居所没有期限，其实处境危险，他需要一些帮助，然而漫长的时间证明人类最不可信。可能由于这个种族本身脆弱，你看他们的眼睛，不安，多疑，欲望总是太多又容易动摇，听风就是雨，操劳且短寿。

除了这个小神父。

倒是特别，蜜色眼底纯得像新炼出来的奶糖浆。侧面看去年轻单纯，皮肤苍白透亮，唇色浅嫩，碎发毛茸茸，一副很好骗的样子，然而刚见面就一针见血地揪出对方的本质。

他明明只说了句“Good evening，father.”

几百年来头一次有人类完全笃定地揭发他说，你不是人。然后在祭坛上转过身，踢起几粒尘埃，显露出藏在金色镜框后细长凌厉的眼和下颌，弧度瘦削。

“你不是人。”他再次重复，“你来这里做什么？”

“怎么，有规定我等不能进教堂？”

“………那您有何贵干呢。”

“杀你饮血，怕不怕。”

“撒谎，你不是吸血鬼。”

他诧异，“这你都能看出来？”

小神父已然有些不耐烦，抬起手向外挥示意他出去，“……你到底要做什么，没事快走。”

很好。

这也是头一次被认出来后没有被追杀，最严酷那回，加百列的圣火在蝴蝶骨上燃烧，他趴在地上疼得翻滚抽搐，怒吼，大天使，你追杀循规蹈矩却失去原形的我，为什么不去惩罚离经叛道无法无天的的德库拉？加百列平静地说，小魔头，你应感谢我放你一条生路而不是将你处死。他不甘，难道不是我的仇人更该死？加百列嗤笑，你都不记得那渴血的鬼怪叫什么长什么样我怎么帮你除？它也不会傻到召唤你的主人。有多远走多远，别和太阳一起出来。下次再见到，处死你的就是米迦勒了。

这场狼狈的逃亡中，他终于找到放大胆子的机会。

“神父。”

“干嘛啊？”他背脊笔直，好像完全不怕他。

“能收留我吗？”

厚厚一本圣经险些落地，“……哈！？”

“我不伤人，也不曾伤人。”

“你觉得我会信你吗？”

“不知道，但你知道我不是人也没有伤我……我可以帮你做许多事！”

“你走吧，我不想背弃教义。”

“神父，你知道加百列吧？他曾宽恕我。”

“…………”

“我浴过圣火，蝴蝶骨上还有印记。”

“啧，我蝴蝶骨上也有，休想拿胎记骗我。”

小神父走下祭坛不再看他，黑色苏褡裁剪得妙，衬得人腰身纤细。

“我把我的名字告诉你，路西法殿下起的那个……这也不行吗。”

背影一顿，脚步停驻，眼镜链在肩胛晃荡着金灿的光。

【2】

“黑尾，你不吃东西？”小神父晃了晃手中的饼，含糊不清地问。取救济餐的人已经走光，黑尾趴在布道的小讲桌上晒太阳，他不知多久没有正大光明地感受日光刺眼灼热的温度。

“不用，我吃过了。”

“谁给的？”

黑尾转过头冲他笑，“一个少女。”

“你这小黑猫，又诱骗人家。”

“她自己给我的，说吃不了。”

“要拒绝。”

他把饼掰成一小块一小块送进嘴里，神情认真地像传教。

“神父……”

“说了别这么叫。”

“好吧……月，月岛，你多大年龄呢？”

月岛喉结滚一滚，“你猜。”

“嘿嘿，不用不好意思，人类都比我小。”低沉声线回荡在空旷教堂里，待它沉淀下来，黑尾又道，其实我也忘了我多少岁，数不清了。

月岛见他消沉，从另一侧趴下去抚摸他的眉心，手指细长，冰冰凉凉的很舒服，黑尾继续趴着不想起来，闭上眼任他撩起额发，零零碎碎触碰脸上的每一寸肌肤。我猜你不到二十，他说，阳光渗透眼皮，视线一片黑中沾染橘红。

月岛笑道，差不多吧。黑尾摸索着抓住手指，扣进指缝，那你得叫我哥哥。小神父嗔骂他不知好歹，把一头夜色揉成鸟窝，手劲儿柔软。

他收留了他，却禁止黑尾尊称他神父而像平辈一样叫“月岛”，他说那样做不妥，黑尾不问也不纠缠，只是常常记不起发音而叫错。这对一个终于有篱可寄的人来说区别并不大，他很喜欢这个讲坛上肃穆清冷，私下里却幼齿可爱的小神父，当然也包括他给自己改的名字。

他把魔王赐予的名字交给他。名字是最短的咒语，这等同于献出两根肋骨和整片后背。

“Curo。拉丁语里关怀守护的意思。”

月岛静默良久，叫他跪下，掌心抵在他额头上赐予了一个新名字，还是那个发音，不过把C改成了K，后面追加了一个o。“可满意？”，黑尾说好。

小神父看向他的眼里流动着全世界融化的琥珀，他低下头，眼眶涨潮，涨得生疼。

他没有问他从哪来，没有问他能做什么，没有问他是什么化身，就那样简简单单地决定将一个漂泊逃亡的灵魂接受进自己的宿命，甚至从不说“你要感恩”，“是我救了你”。他包容黑尾一切因不适应人类生活而养成的，奇奇怪怪的小习惯，比如不喜欢用餐具便尽量做可以拿着吃的面食；比如拒绝一个人睡非和他挤在一张窄床上；教堂在钟楼后面常年背阴，便在每天仅能照进阳光的时间里把祭坛让给他，自己缩在窗帘下玩他的头发，或者缠着他讲以前的事。

他们总是聊很久，然后恍惚间趴在桌子上打盹，左边小恶魔沐浴着日光，右边小神父蜷藏进灰霾，明暗交界线放着两只缠绕的手，一只雪白，一只深麦。月岛往往先醒，但不坐起，鼻梁静悄悄切着阴影线去嗅黑尾的气息。

他哪里都长得恣意分明，唇鲜艳饱满，发乌若木檀，赤黑皆是浓烈，像血沸腾着流进沉寂的夜。

是否从见到的第一面起便沦陷？那双眼比任何一个善男信女都恳切清澈，瞳孔里倒映着月岛模糊的影子，好像他就是整个世界。

人们向神父礼拜，崇敬的却不是神父。

他们祷告，神父祝福。

他们忏悔，神父救赎；

假若神父也想乞求宽恕。

假若神父也曾深陷孤独。

——你不许叫我father。

有多少人天天领取圣餐，却连他本名叫什么都支支吾吾。

——你叫我，月岛，记住了吗？

黑尾有些费劲地发出那个略长的音节，眼珠子静静地装满下颌线倔强冷冽的人。那发音刻意又分裂，难听死了。

——再叫一遍。

可是多久没人这样称唤，久到他自己都陌生。

——再叫一遍。

久到神父快忘记哭和笑。

圣经上说得极是，恶魔就是天生会蛊惑人心，他们狡猾地看你一眼你便无法拒接任何不情之请。所以这不能怪他，这不是他的错，他就是脆弱，经不起曾经路西法使徒的诱惑，这亘古不曾改变。

那么他何苦矜持。

窗帘被正午的风吹起，舔舐黑尾的脸，他醒了，眼神罩上一层薄雾慢慢聚焦，手心暖暖的，把小神父的手握得更紧。

“月岛，你的手怎么还是这么凉？”月岛不说话，他便笑嘻嘻地凑到交界线，“你浑身上下都这么凉吗？”

“那你浑身上下都这么热吗？”

“嘿嘿，当然，我可是——”

“不信。”

“是真的，我冬天也这样，连耳垂都热，你来摸嘛。”

“耳垂有什么好摸的。”

“你不信嘛。”

那双逆光的黑瞳里闪着一鳞一鳞的星芒，发丝垂在桌上晒出麦芽糖的气息，周身轮廓金灿灿毛茸茸，唇饱满得像咬一下就会滴血。

月岛便这样尝试了，凑上前叼住那片唇紧紧贴着。

然后一动不动。

他不敢睁眼，因此不知道黑尾是否震惊，但片刻后唇上传来压感，那是回礼，是应答。这唇片何止一个热字能够形容，它烧得人头昏脑涨无法自拔。许久后月岛睁眼，看见自己的手越过灰霾，穿过明暗线抚摸黑尾近在咫尺的耳垂。黑尾哼了一声拨弄他槟色的睫毛叫他闭眼，然后吻得更深，舌尖挑逗着把他的唇描绘个遍，鼻翼与鼻翼缠绵。

“现在信了吗？”

含混不清地发出一声“唔”，黑尾挠挠他的下巴撬开他的牙。月岛没有下过海，但他认定这就是溺水时的窒息，肺里鼻腔里的空气不再是自己的，身体被托举却一路下坠。钟楼开始嘶鸣像秋天的蝉，好像有个高温的结界笼罩，使得那声音嗡嗡隆隆蔓延而不真切。唇周下巴变得湿漉漉的，意识变作水汽悉数蒸发，绵软甜蜜下想不起一句完整的祷文。

可他知道自己唇角翘起，一定在笑。

“黑尾，是我好看，还是给你吃面饼的姑娘好看？”

“你最好看，我不记得她长什么样。”

“黑发及腰，高高瘦瘦好几粒雀斑，戴个扳指。”

“唔……你记得？那我——”

他咬那吸满露水，血玫瑰一般的唇，“你下次不许和她说话。”

黑尾笑，捧着月岛的腮小口小口啄吻苍透泛粉的脸颊。圣像和壁画在长柱环廊里静默无言，大理石地板上唯一晃动的便是黑尾的影，像在一次次亲近窗棂。月岛略微抬眼，昏昏沉沉地看向穹顶，那上面金碧辉煌，飞满了形态各异的神。圣母一身蓝袍目色庄严，满脸无懈可击，鸽子随一道光迎向她，旁边的加百列一身红衣手持橄榄枝。

伊甸园长满鲜花水果，从此成为亚当夏娃的失乐园；圣父圣子圣灵三位一体，从此玛利亚因上帝的旨意处女怀胎。

他笑起来，笑出声，阖起双眼用力回吻，将自己的身体挤出明暗线，于是神父见到了太阳。他头一次没有默念Ave Maria，而是私自将它改成Deo gratias Lucifer.

血沸腾着流进沉寂的夜。

瓢泼烫开浅淡凉薄的黎明。

【3】

黑尾从来不好好学月岛教他唱的弥撒，但他很喜欢听月岛的声音，月岛也不管他，他愿意听他便经常换着花样念。

“赶紧睡觉，明早有礼拜。”月岛敲了一下他的额头，背转过去叫他不要乱动在里侧安生呆着。

“不要，还早得很，我还想听。”

“啧，快睡。”

“那你再念一章。”

“我不，你快点睡。”

黑尾瘪嘴，“嘁——”

“你睡不睡？我去隔壁了哦。”

“啊啊啊我睡我睡！”他一把扯过被子蒙住脑袋作躺平状，月岛笑了笑吹灭蜡烛，只留墙角一盏油灯，暗色赤橘光线充满小屋。刚钻进被窝，腰上揽过一只长长的小臂箍紧，随后他转身与黑尾面对面。

“我一直很想问，这是什么毛病，”黑尾紧紧抱住月岛不松开，月岛有些吃力地扳开腰上的手躺平，黑尾顿时不乐意，他只好再将那只手放在小腹上，温温热热倒是舒服，“你八岁么？”

“怎么了？”

“……就是有点好奇。没见过恶魔睡觉还要人形抱枕。”

“因为他们有的不用睡觉，而剩下的运气都比我好。”

“是说，呃，睡眠时原形被吸……的那个事？但以后你不必怕——”

“我知道。”

你才不知道。

月岛翻身再度面朝着他，把枕头垫高向上挪了几寸，将蜷着背的人抱进怀里。他肩宽，但有些削形骨立，锁骨深刻，长长一根在肩头凸出一个点，薄薄睡衣盖不住。月岛摸索他的脖颈，“咬的这里？”然后胸前喷来温热的一声“嗯”。

“疼不疼？”

“忘了。”

他低下头在那里烙下一个冰凉的吻，“你知道一些人类里生来有缺陷的，我怎么说吗？我告诉他们，就像苹果，神总会挑最漂亮的几颗咬一口，而他们就是。”

“所以呢？”

“因为你长得最好看，所以那个吸血鬼一定被你迷得忘了规矩。”

“月岛，”他在他怀里睁开眼，“你觉得那些残疾的小孩开心吗。”

“不知道，但我会给他们饭吃，这就够了。”

“神的博爱在我看来不过是熔铸……难道我要去感谢那该死的德库拉吗？别扯了，我顶多感谢一下加百列。”

月岛笑，“嗯，我也感谢他。”

“你本来就应该感谢他，你可是神父，信仰坚定。”感到环抱的腰身一僵，黑尾下巴抵着月岛的胸膛抬头看他，月岛错开视线，静默半晌后对着昏黄光晕摆弄手指，墙壁上投射出浅淡的影子，表情看不出喜悲。

“黑尾，什么算信仰呢。”

“能让我一边流血一边笑，一路追寻一路哭的东西。曾经是路西法殿下，现在……我见不到他了。”

“多卑微。”

“唔，还好，我总觉得他还记得我，会为我复仇。”

“不我是说，信仰这个东西本身，总带着训戒，服从和救赎。你那个准确来说不叫信仰，叫信任，你信任你的殿下，而那是比信仰更现实的东西，你确定这份忠诚是双向的，因此不需要争取什么或者麻痹什么。”

他很少说长句子，黑尾有点讶异，伴随着些许生气——他好像在给他下一个“叛主”的定义，可又并不是，他说得……也没有错。

“你是说我没有信仰？那你那些朝拜者呢？”

“你知道在乱世，大部分朝拜者的信仰等同于每天的救济餐，人……首先要活下来。”

“那你呢？尊敬的神父？”黑尾掐住单薄的下巴强迫他与自己对视，带着怒意的眼底泛起血红，而那双琥珀珠子被浓雾罩住。羔羊在寂静山谷中迷路，他被捏地微微张开唇舌露出小巧洁白的牙齿。

“我不知道了……你来了，我实实在在地感恩大天使，那与我曾经所抱有的感恩完全不同。”

他的声音渐疾，胸口起伏。

“为神为圣笑或哭我都没有，可是你来了，我就都有了，因此发现他们好像也不那么重要真实……我不知道了……回答我，你知道吗？”语速逐渐变得慌乱，月岛眼圈微红，连带鼻梁颧骨一片，满目水色，“难道我是你的圣徒吗？”

他开始语无伦次，下颌线颤抖，“你会走吗? 去复仇? 或者继续流浪? ”

“回答我。”清冷的嗓音极力忍住哽咽。

黑尾慌了，他在渎一个本不相干的神。

“不不不……”他抱住他摇头，“乖……不哭……Ave……Ave Maria  gratia plena…… ”

万福玛利亚。

万福玛利亚。

路西法殿下可曾想到视若珍宝的Curo如今怀抱着衣袍光洁的神父，仅仅因为他的悲伤迷茫便开始吟唱圣母颂。一遍又一遍，直到他抽噎着停止哭泣，那张通透干净的脸变得乱七八糟。

“谢，呜……谢谢。”

“明早有礼拜。”

他纤白的胳膊勾着他的脖子，任由细密的吻落下带走泪，“……马上，马上就睡。”

“乖。”

“黑尾。”

“嗯?”

“审判日要来了。”

“嗯。”

“不要走，不要复仇，陪我。”

“…………”黑尾不说话，十指拢着柔软的金发，月岛见状捧着他的脸，眼泪又要下来。

“快答应我。”

“…………好。”

“你不要恨他。”

“我……不去恨他。”

“你愿意永远陪着我，到世界终结。”

“我愿意永远陪着你，到世界终结。”

他破涕为笑，唇凑上来像沾着晨露绵软清甜的凌霄花瓣，带着凉意含住黑尾的唇，但并不温柔。那力道很大，几乎将人撞进墙壁，于是回吻也带着吞噬的意味，互相在对方唇上扎根吸吮，仿佛以此表达恪守誓言的决心。

“给我保证，证明你没在撒谎。”月岛喘着气，黑尾不说好，直接撕开了他薄而旧的白袍，它分为两片从床上滑落一半，露出一身冰肌玉骨，即使在昏暗到无法读书的环境中也隐隐发出莹润肤光，乳尖粉嫩，下面的小东西微挺，腿根有些模糊的水色。

他将他压在身下，臂弯撑着床，情与性侵染了瞳孔，“怕吗?”月岛摇头，指尖施力把黑尾的脖颈按在胸前，“不怕。”他张口含住花蕊般的乳尖，小神父急喘一声闭上眼。浓雾里捞出一团水，眼角挤出一滴泪，“有你在我什么都不怕。”

渎神算什么。

黑与白褪去衣袍交缠在一起，凉与热融化成暖共享一份温度，月岛生涩地爬到黑尾胯下含住那根血脉贲张的性器，吞吞吐吐抵在喉咙不知所措，黑尾轻笑，捏捏他的脸叫他把牙齿包住，舌头贴着筋路舔。

他扳过月岛的腰将他转了半圈，分开腿根后含住那头部粉红冒着水的阴茎，这姿势让他想起东方某个古老国家的八卦太极图和巨蟹的星座符号——像一对儿淫靡色情的双生，世界形成一个闭环，贪婪地渴求性欲，除此以外可以什么都不必想。黑尾听见月岛呻吟，而他的肉柱也传来阵阵鞭打神经的快感，他便也用力吸吮嘴里那根头柱上小小的眼儿，舌苔将茎身上下裹缠，一口含住整根，嘬得腮帮子陷下去。很快喉咙被一股温热浇灌，黑尾咽得毫不犹豫。

“……你是第一次……吗？”

“嗯。”

“那怎么这么熟练？”月岛吐出性器，脸颊红得像伊甸园的苹果，“而且……和男生。”

“你知道我来自哪里吗？”

月岛摇头，黑尾笑，趴过去用又腥又甜的唇吻住他，“巴贝卓。”

“……？”

“它还有另一个名字——所多玛。”

他进入他的时候，交合处见了红。不多，几丝渗下来染在床单上像传统意义中女孩子才会有的初血，黑尾停住不动等月岛慢慢适应，却被翻身骑了上去，穴道瞬间被阴茎撑得满满当当。他急喘一声脖颈拱起弧度，还未来得及查看身下便被一口咬住喉结，月岛指尖冰凉可舌尖体内皆是滚烫，“疼么？”黑尾向穴道附近摸索，他怕他难受，可身上人道，你不管，然后彻彻底底坐下去包住一整根，臀上潮湿紧贴着胯，阴毛泛着水光交缠。

怎么可能不疼。

黑尾坐起来吻他的乳尖，抚摸光裸流畅的背脊，按住窄窄的肩不许他动，月岛咬着唇低头看他舔弄胸前两点，开玩笑说像不像哺乳，他眯起眼用力一啃，引来吃痛轻哼一声与腰身倾塌。黑尾看着那凌厉上挑却泛着粉的眼开始动，一下一下叫神父从臣服到沉浮。穴道渐渐开始软下来，两条腿长而直盘上麦色精瘦的腰，月岛开始随着节奏适应，断断续续地叫黑尾的名字。

不再疼痛时学会承欢，他尝试用里面一抽一抽地夹那滚烫的肉茎，然后打着圈儿转动，感受到蘑菇状的顶端变得更膨大。小木床摇摇晃晃发出声响，初学者意料之外很会夹，黑尾掐住那作恶多端的腰低沉喘息，月岛玩他的乳头又捏又挑，他跟着加大力度向上顶胯，却见浅淡唇色被咬得鲜妍。

“叫出来。”

他摇头，金发亮晶晶。

“乖，别忍着，我想听。”黑尾用力一挺，趁失神时将他揽下来压在身下，胸肌贴着胸肌，坚硬压着柔软，接着便将茎身抽出一半不再动。月岛鼻尖皱起，嗫嚅着抱怨，不过几秒便要向下蹭，被黑尾控制住。索吻也不给，气得偏过头去不看他，但肩胛肌骨分明，泛着暖暖莹莹一层薄汗十分漂亮，黑尾吸吮，留下一路痕到下颌。

“该不会现在还在装清高，嗯？”一口咬住耳垂。

“又没有什么好处。”

“我会变更硬啊，你会爽翻。”

“下流。”

黑尾将手伸下去捋动月岛贴着小腹的阴茎，观察他闭上眼飘出几寸娇哼，“神父跟恶魔做爱，还要怪他下流？”

“对，你……勾引我。”

“说得好像刚才赤身裸体给我口的不是你一样。”

“…………”

“那结束了哈。”他作势要起来，月岛急了，曲起小腿扣向身上人一踢，“喂！”，黑尾重新趴回薄薄软软的胸膛，笑，“说点好听的，或者夸我。”

油灯倒映在乌瞳里亮亮的，他笑起来是弯弯桃花眼，浅浅横着卧蚕；鼻梁直得像用尺子量出来的，鼻尖正温柔点在月岛鼻尖上亲昵，十指相扣。

我喜欢你。

黑尾一愣，什么？

月岛回神，没，没什么，我再想一句。

不你再说一遍。

……我那个……喜欢你。

他扳过他的脸。

再说一遍。

我喜欢你。月岛局促地笑了一下移开视线，但没成功，被一个力度大得势要将他拆吃入腹的吻牢牢钉在床上，辗转着夺尽口腔里每一寸空气。全世界的火山迸发出岩浆，融进冰川融进湖海融进雪原，蜿蜒在颈间，于唇边干涸。他在他身上四处点火燎原成灾，引天阙下从此不再有夜和冬。

黑尾一言不发也不容月岛置喙地亲啃遍身体的每个部位，一条淡紫色的河从锁骨流经乳头和小腹，在禁忌之地停驻泛洪；他进入他的眼，他进入他的身，然后彼此狠狠嵌入生命。腿根湿淋淋粘稠一片分不清是淫液还是前精，床单被顶出涟漪，床架响得越来越放肆快要散架，而谁都没有说话，任着汗水在皮肤上蒸腾交缠。

某一瞬间月岛突然小幅度痉挛穴道绞得密实，手指蜷紧扣进蝴蝶骨附近的伤疤，痛爽齐下，黑尾分开腿根便朝着那个点冲刺抽插，更柔嫩的花心被彻底顶开，层层叠叠吞吐每一次顶弄。速度和深度一并卷携着袭来，他总算承受不住过于激烈的性爱开始叫呻吟出声，飘忽颤抖地抱紧他唤着一声声黑尾，黑尾说，我在，然后拨开两条下意识夹合的腿探到底碾磨。

高潮来得汹涌，处在临界点时他们咬耳朵颤抖，将它延长至每根神经。

嗯……你知道吗，神，神从来没有爱过我。

没关系，有我……有我……

你……哈嗯，你是我的谁？

………………

快感越堆越高，终于在月岛收起腿根，将黑尾用力按向自己时爆发，交合处白浊一片，胸腹磨蹭处亦白浊一片，但没人想着到此结束而擦拭。

黑尾长吸长吐，影子在墙壁上起伏，问你还能承得住吗，月岛说能，便又在昏暗的光线中再次亲吻欢爱。

听闻人间有条倒淌河，水脉裹挟泥沙与生灵溯洄而上，波澜逆风，河床宽广温柔，鸟儿飞过无意争春，收起残翼成为朝圣的人。

他在漫长的流浪中离开一个又一个驿站，最不缺精力。

他在孤寂的岁月里度过一场又一场严寒，最不缺时间。

【4】

黑尾做了一个很长的梦。

梦里醒来时不见月岛，睫毛被什么糊住眼睛勉强睁开一半，一片模糊。大惊下发现身上盖着还在冒热气的血袍，手脚四肢如缚千斤，挣脱不开，一时间仿佛又回到曾经绝望无助的某天，眼睁睁看着本体浴着温血变凉。

窗外天光大亮，亮得诡异不寻常，墙那边尽是打斗的鼎沸声响。他猜审判日来临，这将是他渎神的惩罚。然而没有，黑尾感知到皮肤依旧暖，一身腥甜赤红不断散发出熟悉的气味，可并不属于自己。

他甚至见到了路西法殿下。

曾经将自己捧在怀里抚摸顺毛的魔王在混乱中幻化在血色滤镜后，并不像人们所说的，头上长角面目狰狞。路西法长得比所有神与天使都要好看，羽翼乌黑光泽，舒展宽厚，以及那双耀如启明星的眼，他喜欢叫他“我的孩子”。

黑尾一瞬间分不清眼里热的是血还是泪。红色被冲淡，他看到他的王满身伤痕，在窄小的石屋里显得更高大而疲惫。

“我以为我早就被你抛弃。”

“我只是找不到你，怎么会抛弃你？”

“我没有用了，如今的我是残疾的。”

路西法摇头，蹲下去将手放在黑尾头上，唇边一抹血触目惊心。他们都失去了大部分力气，边说话边咳喘，像拉环磨损的老风箱。

“殿下，今天是审判日吗？你……不该来的。”

“没关系，结束了……都结束了，等天黑我们就回家。”

回家，回家……

“殿下，我回不了家了。”

黑尾笑，“我已经不叫Curo了。”

路西法惊诧，“谁逼你的？我这就去……”

“不！不……我遇到了另一个人，我自愿的。”

他和魔王对视。

他们长得很像，尤其是眉眼，仿佛一个模子刻出来。黑尾以为路西法会抽掉他的脊骨后愤然离去，但并没有，他看到了他眼底的茫然失焦的光。

“自愿……你也爱上了不该爱的人对吗？”

“…………”

“像我一样？”

“…………”

“我有没有告诉过你，不能爱上任何人？”

黑尾扯了扯嘴角垂下头，“有。”

“我有没有告诉过你，爱是透支永生的孤独？”

“……有。”

路西法不说话，羽毛颤抖着清理黑尾身上的血污。黑尾闭着眼蜷在张开的翅膀上，疤痕在蝴蝶骨上依然历历在目，像个断翅的堕天使。

“殿下，我见过他，他一直记得你。”

“哈……是吗。”

“他本该烧死我的，但他没有。”

“哦。”

“他说我和我的主人长得很像。”

“…………”

“他……一直瞒着米迦勒。”

血污结在衣袍上硬邦邦的，黑尾嗅了嗅，这味道曾经淡淡的，恐慌了他不知几个世纪，现在竟然也会有这么浓烈的一天，却让人感到安心。路西法看向窗外，翅膀垂在身上，他拔下一根最贴近后心的羽毛，眉头因剧痛紧紧皱成一团。

“拿着。”

“要走了？”

“嗯。”

“殿下……我还有个问题。”

“嗯？”

“你找到我必然只能是因为一个召唤，是我想的那个人吗？”

“嗯。”

黑尾如获赦免般躺在地上大笑，骨节磕在地板上合着咳嗽声一震一震的，“完美。我问完了。”

路西法看着他，六翼张开逆着光却迟迟不动。

“你……不后悔吗？”

黑尾摇头，“那你后悔吗？”

路西法一愣，苦笑道，是啊，我的孩子和我一样都不后悔。

你现在叫什么呢？

Kuroo。

Curo？没变嘛。

不，是……Ku………嗯，没变。

我永远是你的孩子。

【5】

“还行吗？”加百列的声音模模糊糊响起，黑尾醒来，借着油灯检查身体，完好无损。

“完了？”

“完了。”

“够久的，看来很费劲啊。”

“让你把袍子给我你非不给，我总得拿点什么东西才能交差吧。”

“一根肋骨够不够，要不要再取根蝴蝶骨啊？”黑尾打了个很大的哈欠，揶揄地眯眼看夜色下的天使，可真是难得的一景。

加百列笑，褐色眼睛圆圆的，“就你话多。”

黑尾也跟着笑了一会儿，从手里幻化出羽毛，根部沾着鲜红血渍，骨色晶莹，“他的，拿去吧。”

大天使睫毛颤了几下，指尖抖着接过羽毛贴在脸上，“还是温的。”

“我族一向待人热忱。”

“热忱到再也不见我？”

“别怪他，”侧肋还是隐隐作痛，黑尾靠着墙，“你知道他给我起的名字是什么吗？”

“不知道。”

“守护。你明白吧？他说他不后悔。”

加百列看着羽毛开始发呆，之后问他有没有酒。黑尾笑得唾液飞进气管，猛烈一连串咳嗽。

醉是凡人的特权，神与魔不配。

“难过吗？”加百列指指他手上浸满血干涸后板正的衣袍。

“还行。”

“你早就知道了吗?”

“嗯。”

“什么时候发现的？”

黑尾想了想，“他一眼就认出我不是人，有一次还叫我小黑猫，可我从没说过我是什么。还有……作为神父却从不戴银饰，常年躲着太阳不出去，皮肤总是冰凉。”

“这就确定了？”

“不，直到他流血，那气味和我领子那块的气味一模一样。”

他语气平和地好像在讲别人的故事，而故事里逝去的男孩不是自己的爱人一样，如同喝多了的斯拉夫人开始絮絮叨叨说很多话。

“加百列，其实你早知道吧？不烧我心口偏偏烧蝴蝶骨，提醒我他后背上有两道胎记，嗯？你对我真好，因为我这张脸对不对？诶你说巧不巧，那小神父和你长得也像，就是发型肤色不一样，他一头金发白得像雪可好看了，骨架小小的一点都不像吸血鬼，皮肤软软的特别好闻，唉他还哭来着，哭什么呀我活得好好的，原型死就死了呗谁稀罕………缠着要人陪结果自己……”

“我答应了不恨，不走，然后呢?”

“有什么好难过的，你说是吧。”

黑尾抱膝将脸埋进怀里叠得方正的袍子，他又瘦了一圈，削形骨立，肩骨颈骨拐点陡峭，不一会儿仰起脸笑，嘴角扯得比弓箭狠。

“骗子嘛。”

加百列踹他一脚，“笑得比哭还难看。”

“哭不出来。”一长串对话过后又开始什么都不说，天色黑得更浓。他想路西法大概已经回到他曾经的家园，人们用罪愆和纵欲形容那座城，其实它既美也浪漫，只是他们不愿接受事实。但那倒无妨，人类忘性那么大，他觉得挺好。

挺幸福的。

“加百列，他是谁呢？”

“你想知道？”

黑尾闭上眼点点头，“说吧。”

“他是该隐和人类的后代。”

血统不纯的孩子天生体质羸弱，背上两道残翼的痕迹被视为异类后放逐。他从没表现过吸血渴血的特质，有影子，但不喜欢太阳；不怕大蒜，但无法渡过流水；能照镜子，但抗拒银器，以及即使在夏天也难以升起热度的肌肤，常年冷而白。

他从来不需要食物，可路过一座城的时候，看到一个少年麦色的修长后颈，忽然觉得饿。

这座城的名字不知，据说大部分人都体格可惮，是路西法的门徒。他不敢扑上去咬，游移尾随着等到天黑，惊喜地看到那少年睡在暗处，身体分离出一只漂亮乖巧的小黑猫，便登时从背后抱住，咬合用力上下牙龈颤抖，全身隐藏的血统开始疯狂叫嚣。

可最终他悲哀地发现自己无法将血咽下，得不到一丝一毫的满足时，怀里小猫的温度已经冷却，血流了满地。他急得开始哭，咬开手腕想将自己的血于它补偿可没有用，幸而去摇少年发现人昏睡不醒但并没有死，忙乱中自己的血浸染了一大片衣领，他没有发现，在黎明之前逃离了那座城。

路过教堂听牧师布道，据说该隐的名字寓意着“得到”，他开始告诉自己，我不是该隐，我是人。别人问他叫什么，他不再回答Cain，而回答Kein，后来又简化成kei，只有月圆时才会想念一下最初的名字。

月岛多好听，但除了自己没人知道。

他开始惧怕饥饿，隔几天就逼着自己吃一点普通食物。

他开始惧怕报复，对一切非人族类敏感得近乎可怕。

他聪明，圣经教理会史背得飞快，不多时便得到了教会的信任，成了拯救苦难的神的使者。月岛也虔诚，神救他于流亡，赐他居所，便勤勤恳恳地感恩，忍受年复一年的孤独，他猜某个负责警戒工作的天使一定知道他的存在但什么都没说，于是更加收敛，索性门也不出。

即使月岛根本就不是什么圣徒。

有人爱过他吗？没有，他没有族人，没有同类，没有朋友。他的祖先是神的弃子，而他是弃子的弃儿，时间冻在琥珀里，半辈子和半分钟没有什么不同。你说那是神的宽容，那大概只是卑微得连除掉他都觉得没必要。

但他又一次遇到了他，像冷锋遇上暖锋，一个人的世界开始降下瓢泼的雨。是比一团圣火一支圣剑更残酷合理的惩罚，对吧，你自己欠的债，你该自己还。可是人类世界中有个词叫过期，秋刀鱼会过期，凤梨罐头会过期，据说那叫变质，比如命债变成情债，烂得一塌糊涂。

错误的开始再重逢，他应该赶走他，可最终还是失败，爱的感觉近似于饿，它是欲望，只要他不死，它便不死，生生不息，繁荣昌盛。

但债总是要还的。他感受着那双唇上的热与甜，第一次尝试召唤了路西法。大概念力太弱没成功，他还有点高兴。

可以不这么做吗？月岛沉溺在实打实的温暖里，可很快又明白他没有资格贪婪，“该死的德库拉”和“爱”，中间隔了不知道多少光年，并发得再完美，平行有什么用。

地狱失火，人间失格，扬汤止沸，啼笑皆非。不过一界痴情者，呕血烂柯，求得也是求不得，错有持花梦，不是持花人。

他身上流动的血是百年难化的泪，它开始躁动升温，叫嚣着奔涌。

有人爱过他吗？没有。

有人正爱他吗？有的。

怕吗？不了。

来吧。

血沸腾着流进沉寂的夜。

瓢泼烫开浅淡凉薄的黎明。

【6】

“大天使，你犯了好多错啊。”黑尾仰躺在地板上笑，油灯昏昏沉沉几乎没什么光亮，窗外漫天星斗，“渎职一把好手。”

“以前不见你这么爱笑的？”

“还行。”

“你可以哭。”

“…………你会信恶魔的眼泪？”

“只是眼泪而已。”加百列等了一会儿，以为会有抽泣声，但还是静谧一片，夜色沉淀得深。

他忽然开口。

“血流完之后呢，他去哪了？”

“审判，他……”加百列有些犹豫，但还是说了，“该隐不认他，路西法被召唤，要给你报仇，米迦勒说他渎神，是不可原谅的叛徒。然后……钉在银架上死了。”

“叛徒，哈哈，叛徒。”

“别笑了。”

好一个“守护”与“得到”，守护的没能守护，得到的没能得到。他以前怎么没发现这世界这么热闹？故事掐头去尾多好，否则对无法忘掉的人来说一点都不善良。

世界上只有两个城市，其他城市和巴贝卓。

“想家了吗，带你回去。”

“我睡一下，有点累。”

“回家吧。”

“回不了。”

“没有的事，你还是路西法的孩子不是吗。”加百列拉他起来，黑尾穿上血衣，麻木地将手伸出去，感到自己被背起，轻飘飘的随着天使一起飞。回也行，不回也行，反正……没什么区别，劫后余生，余生半途而废。

“别睡，跟我说话。”

“哦……”黑尾趴在白色翅膀中间强打精神，“给你猜个谜语。”

“说。”

“什么人一边流血一边笑，一路追寻一路哭？”

“啊……战士？”

他摇头。

“献祭者？”

他还是摇头。加百列不打算继续猜，叫他公布谜底，大天使飞得很快，黑尾渐渐听不清钟声和破晓的弥撒，昏暗天光下盘旋一联乌鸦跟着他们一起，或许是他找到月岛那天的同一批。那时他还不知道故事的发展带着血汗泪，如果时间可以倒流，他一定告诫自己那晚不要睡。

他的少年裸着，窄窄的肩白皙柔滑，在他身下承欢一次又一次因而颤抖个不停，黑尾痴迷于他甜腻的肌肤和声音，高潮间月岛哭着笑着说了许多有的没的，他想起有一个问题他忘记回答。

月岛问，你是我的谁？

“喂别睡啊！答案是什么？”加百列用侧翼打了黑尾一下，黑尾睁开眼，天使飞过审判山谷。他昏昏沉沉出现幻觉，看到那上面插着银色十字架，他的神父抬头看他，蜜糖琥珀眼冲他笑。

“圣徒。”

黑尾笑着松开了抓住翅膀的手。

【7】

巴贝卓遭受了长期雷暴雨，阴沉着连月不开，日日涨潮凶狠堤坝高筑。终于放晴时，人们在街道上走动，商家纷纷拿掉了伞布，集市里熙熙攘攘。

“姐姐，东边好玩吗?”

“还行，但我没怎么玩，哎下次殿下再叫我跟踪谁我可不去了。”姑娘高高瘦瘦，黑发及腰，没好气地将零碎的小首饰甩在木桌上，雀斑在阳光下变得浅一些，“累死我了。”

“可是你们乌鸦本来就是做这个的嘛。”

“小麻雀闭嘴。”

“行吧……加百列好看吗？”

“很好看，人也好，十分厉害。”

“跟新来的那个比，谁好看?”

“……挺像的，”黑发姑娘斜眼看了一下正在接受盘问有些手足无措的新居民，掏出一根烟比划，“大天使是长头发，眼睛圆一些，嘴唇更红，比新来的精神。”

“但他也帅。”

“还行吧，有主了。”

“谁的?”

“小公子的……哈，俩都不是什么省油的灯。”

“他就是……该隐的弃儿？？不是审判日死了吗？”

“加百列用一根肋骨把他复活了，”黑发姑娘猛吸一口烟吐出两个白圈，“所以说大天使还是厉害么，咱们小公子还嫩得很。”

“说得跟你多成熟似的……这是啥？”

“扳指，”黑发姑娘又吐一个烟圈，笑得风情万种，“老娘就是比那小子成熟。”

“行吧……他人呢?”

“在亚列那儿疗伤，我刚从那儿回来。你要去吗？好多人看他呢。”

“你翅膀没事？”

烟蒂上留下一圈大红唇印，黑发姑娘掸掸烟灰，“被砸一下而已，没事。怎么？怕我死？”

“嗯。每天都担心姐姐回不来。”

她摆摆手，“路西法的人哪那么容易死。”

“万一。”

“万一，那你怎么办呢？”

“那我也死掉好了。”

黑发姑娘笑，揉揉她的头发后正色，“记住，即使你欠我条命，也必须给我好好活着。”

“……好。”

新居民通过了盘问，在刺眼的阳光下周身泛白，他衣衫很薄，挂在窄窄的肩骨上，后背透出两道深色，不知是胎记还是伤疤。市民对他很友好，给他水喝，请他吃葡萄。

巴贝卓有条倒淌河，水脉裹挟泥沙与生灵溯洄而上，波澜逆风，河床宽广温柔，鸟儿飞过无意争春，收起残翼成为朝圣的人。

野草向群星疯狂生长，马群领取圣餐，忘记飞翔。

春雷逐退残阳，消融冬霜，萤火蔓延了三尺三丈。

少年——

少年！

你去向何方？

**Author's Note:**

> *亚列 ：Ariel 堕落天使之一，行治愈之术  
> *Please leave your comments to let me know your opinions~~


End file.
